


The End

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: a retelling of The End





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: @perseusandmedusa: I’ve got a prompt for you, sweetheart. Imagine an Endverse!Gadreel (yup you heard me), acting the same way as Cas. When you & Dean arrive, you’re being kept away from Gadreel because you sacrified yourself to save him long time ago. One night, you see him with all those girls and you just broke down, he was your half and now…Later Gadreel overhears both Dean talking about you & realizes you probably saw his new activities. What happens when he finds y/n is up to you. Hope you like the idea? :D

Never, in all of your years of hunting, had you had an experience as surreal as this. You watched, baffled as Dean argued vehemently with…himself. When you’d woken up in the dilapidated remains of a hotel room, Dean stirring by your side, you’d thought the day couldn’t get any stranger. You’d been wrong.

After being chased by a group of horror movie rejects, the pair of you hot wired a car and hightailed it out of there, not expecting a visit from Zachariah. The douchebag of the Lord made it clear that he wanted to teach you both a lesson and planned on leaving you in this hellish nightmare for a few days. Unable to come up with another plan, you made your way to Bobby’s, shocked by the ruined mess of his home. Finding the photo of Camp Chitaqua made your next step easy and it wasn’t long before the pair of you found yourselves standing outside the fence. While trying to come to grips with your surroundings, there was a sharp pain on the back of your head and then darkness.

And now, here you were, watching as Dean interrogated himself. You didn’t think it was your imagination as his eyes kept darting back to you. The one time you tried to speak, this angrier version of your friend pulled a gun on you and leveled it at your head, snarling out that monsters didn’t get to speak and how he ought to end you right now. Your Dean looked furious as he struggled against his bonds, shouting at Future Dean to leave you alone. He’d done so, but not without one last glare in your direction.

You were overwhelmed by everything going on, your mind going numb from the shock. You forced it down, making yourself pay attention to what was going on, tuning in in time to hear your Dean mention something about pink panties. Future Dean nods, seeming pacified, and explains how demons had unleashed the Croatoan virus on the world, wiping out most of humanity. When he mentions Sam, and how he didn’t make it out of Detroit, you look over at your Dean, heart breaking at the devastated look on his face. When Future Dean rises to leave, your Dean stops him.

“Whoa. You’re just gonna leave us here?”

“Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down. Especially you,” he added, pointing in your direction. And with that, he was gone.

Once he was out of earshot, you turned to Dean. “Future you is kind of a dick.”

“Yea, no kidding,” he replied, picking at the wooden floor. You watched as he gradually worked a nail free and picked the lock on his cuffs. After he freed you as well, the pair of you snuck off, running into Chuck, who looked like he was in the middle of organizing some supplies. For a moment, the prophet didn’t say anything, simply staring at you with a look of disbelief. Eventually, Dean cleared his throat to get his attention. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from you, Chuck asked about what the both of you were doing there, before being interrupted by a woman demanding to know where Dean had been the night before. After she left, Dean asked where you could find Cas.

“Probably with Gadreel and…and the others,” Chuck replied, shooting you another look.

“Gadreel is here?” you blurted out. Your heart leaped at the thought of seeing Gadreel. There was always a certain tension between you and the angel, a sense of almost. You were  _almost_  brave enough to tell him how you felt, he  _almost_  made a move the last time you saw each other. You’d hope that he made it in this nightmare world, but a part of you dreaded that you’d been wrong.

“Um, yeah, he uh, he’s around,” Chuck answered, glancing down.

You paid no attention to his strange behavior, focused on finding the angel. You and Dean headed for the direction Chuck pointed you in. Standing outside the little cabin, the two of you could clearly hear Cas’ voice coming from the inside. Stepping through the door, you saw the once no nonsense angel surrounded by a group of women, spouting off some half baked spiritual mumbo jumbo. Your heart sank when you saw that Gadreel wasn’t with him as you’d hoped.

You and Dean shared a look of surprise at the state he was in, especially when Cas instructed the women to go get washed up for an orgy. Finally noticing the pair of you standing in the doorway, he got to his feet. When his eyes fell on you, he stopped short, unable to keep the shock off of his face. You were starting to get really tired of that look, but before you could say anything, you found yourself wrapped up in a tight hug as Cas threw his arms around you.

“Hey, Cas, good to see you too,” you said, awkwardly patting him on the back. The two of you had never been particularly close, certainly not close enough to warrant this kind of greeting.

“How are you here?” he mumbled to himself, grip on you tightening.

Unable to come up with a response, you merely continued patting his back, looking at Dean in confusion. He shrugged, clearly as baffled by Cas’ behavior as you were. After several long, uncomfortable minutes, Cas finally let you go, turning to Dean. It didn’t take him long to figure out that the two of you were tourists, stranded in a time that wasn’t your own. Unfortunately, any hopes that he could get you back to your own year were dashed when he revealed that he didn’t have his angel mojo anymore.

“Well, what about Gadreel?” you asked.

Cas looked over at you, an almost pitying look on his face. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen. He’s- he’s not how you remember.”

“What does that mean?” you snapped. You were getting tired of everyone’s strange looks and bizarre behavior. Cas’ cryptic words had your normally steady nerves fraying. You wanted answers and you wanted to go home, but more than anything, you wanted to see Gadreel. And then, like he heard your prayers, Gadreel’s voice floated through the doorway.

“Brother? Brother are you still in there; it’s rude to keep the ladies waiting.”

Cas shoved you out of sight as Gadreel came in. When you tried to speak, he shot you a warning glare. Shutting your mouth in confusion, you looked over to the new arrival. Your heart skipped a beat as you took in his appearance. Gadreel looked…different. Not just scruffier and dirtier- that seemed to be a running theme with everyone in this time- but sort of…looser. His mannerisms had done a complete one eighty; no longer stoic and reserved, he had a dreamy smile on his face and a glazed look in his eyes. This was  _not_  your Gadreel.

“Oh, apologies,” he said when he saw Dean and Cas, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to see what was keeping you, brother. The women are getting quite impatient and eager. Perhaps I should go get things started, shall I?”

His words hit you like a punch to the gut; this was  _definitely_  not your Gadreel. Cas glanced nervously in your direction before replying, “You do that.”

You watched, numb, as Gadreel nodded and slipped away. Your stomach turned with the knowledge that he was off to go join all those women you’d seen. So this is what Cas had meant. Before anything more could be said, the three of you heard a commotion outside. Going to investigate, you saw Future Dean returned from his errand, cracking open some beers with some people you didn’t recognize. As you watched, you saw him pull out a gun, shooting one of the men from behind. You didn’t know who was more horrified, you or Dean.

Future Dean swore when he saw the two of you free from your bonds. Charging straight for you, he grabbed hold of your arm in a bruising grip and you had to resist the urge to throw a punch. He rounded on the others, dismissing their questioning looks with the instructions to unpack and herding you and Dean to his cabin. Once out of sight, you shoved him off of you, tired of his attitude. He glared at you before turning to Cas.

“Has he seen her?” Future Dean asked gruffly.

“It was close, but no.”

“Keep it that way.”

“You know, I’m standing right here!” you shouted, fed up with being ignored and pushed aside. “If you have something to say, then say it- don’t tiptoe around like I don’t exist.”

“All right then,” Future Dean shot back, “you stay out of sight, understand? It’s bad enough with two of me runnin’ around, but I don’t need you getting spotted thrown into the mix, okay.”

“Why, because I’m dead?” you ground out just as angrily, ignoring the shocked look on his face. “Oh, what you didn’t think I’d work it out? Please, it wasn’t too hard when Chuck and Cas and, oh yeah,  _you_  look at me like you’ve seen a ghost. Doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.”

Future Dean had nothing to say to that, clenching his jaw as he refused to look at you. Your Dean looked like the rug had been ripped out from under him. Before anymore could be said, Future Dean was back to business, pulling the Colt out of his jacket and explaining how he finally managed to get his hands on it after five long years. You weren’t surprised when he announced his intention to kill Lucifer. It was desperate and ballsy and very, very Dean.

Sometime later, you found yourself surrounded by a few of the survivors as Future Dean outlined his plan of attack. It was risky, if not downright suicidal, and everyone knew it. Your Dean stood close, not letting you out of his line of sight for a moment. You knew your friend was disturbed by the conversation earlier, but as much as you wanted to reassure him, there was no time to be distracted; you had work to do.  

The meeting wrapped up and Cas and the others went off to go make preparations. You hadn’t been surprised when Future Dean said he wanted you to stay put at the camp while everyone else went on the mission. What  _did_  surprise you was your Dean backing him up. Rationally, you knew he was worried about your safety, but that didn’t stop you from fuming at both of them as they adamantly refused to take you along.

“Ya know, I’m not a moron, Dean- I know the risks and I accept them. So give me one damn reason why I can’t go with you.”

“Because,” Future Dean snapped, clearly frustrated with you, “I had to watch you die once, sweetheart- I can’t do that again.”

Stunned at the vehemence in his voice, you didn’t have a chance to reply before a low voice whispered your name. Equal parts dread and elation filled you as you slowly turned, meeting Gadreel’s disbelieving stare. He stood in the doorway, rigid as a statue, not saying a word as his eyes devoured you. As cliched as it sounded, time stood still as the two of you took each other in. “Hi, Gadreel.”

In a blur of movement, he launched himself across the room at you. The air whooshed out of your lungs as he threw his arms around you, holding you in a shaky embrace. You could make out his voice murmuring your name to himself, chanting it like a prayer. You held onto him just as fiercely, tears finally forcing their way out as you buried your face in his shirt. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped your chin, and the next thing you knew, Gadreel was kissing you.

It was hard and desperate, both of your faces wet with tears. He kissed you over and over again, his grip tightening as though he were afraid you’d slip through his fingers if he let go. You kissed him back just as fiercely, clinging to the angel with all your might. In this moment, nothing else mattered- not your current predicament, not the doppelganger Deans, not the suicide mission you were determined to join. It was just you and your angel, clutching onto each other with everything you had.

“How? How are you here? How is this real?” Gadreel whispered when he finally pulled away from your lips, more to himself than to you. “I thought I lost you forever.”

Unable to find a proper response, you merely held onto him, resting your forehead against his. He kept peppering your face with kisses, running his hands over your skin, needing the reassurance that you weren’t some drug induced hallucination. There was no telling how long the two of you stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms before both Deans cleared their throats to gain your attention.

With a noticeable reluctance, Gadreel turned his attention toward them, squinting at your Dean before turning back to you. You could practically see the gears working as he pieced together what was going on. “You are not from this time.” It wasn’t a question.

“No,” Future Dean cut in, “they’re not. They’re just visiting-which is why you are going to make sure she stays out of trouble, understand?”

“But the mission…” you protested, still determined to tag along.

“Will go on as planned-  _without_  you,” Future Dean replied, the note of authority in his voice ringing crystal clear.

Looking around, feeling Gadreel’s arms tighten around you even more, you accepted the fact that you were outnumbered. Gritting your teeth, you nodded, resigning yourself to being left behind. At least you wouldn’t be alone. From the way he clutched onto you, it was obvious Gadreel had no intention of letting you out of his sight, or his arms. You looked over to your Dean, who gave you a tight smile that did nothing to reassure you. Even though you knew Zachariah wouldn’t let anything happen to him, you couldn’t help but worry.

Gadreel began pressing kisses to the side of your head to gain your attention and you allowed him to steer you from the cabin, leaving both versions of your friend to finalize their plan. Neither you nor Gadreel said anything as he led you across the compound, ushering you into what you assumed were his quarters. It was messy, clothes strewn about all over the place. You stiffened a little when you noticed not all of it was his; quite a few pieces of women’s clothes were scattered here and there.

He moved in to kiss you again, but you pulled away. Rationally, you knew that you couldn’t fault him for sleeping with other women; after all, neither one of you had made move back in your time and besides, you were dead here. That did nothing to lessen the sting of hurt at seeing the evidence of his trysts with your own two eyes.

Gadreel looked at you in confusion, following your line of sight to the various women’s shirts and panties laying on the floor. Understanding and remorse flooded his face, and he didn’t try to stop you when you stepped out of his embrace. Neither of you said anything as the distant sound of engines revving and driving off echoed through the compound, taking what felt like your only friend with them. Gadreel stared helplessly at his hands, sitting down hard on his bed. You stayed close to the door, unable to think of anything to break the awkward silence.

“I am so, so sorr-”

“Don’t, Gad. You have nothing to apologize for- it’s not like either of us staked a claim.”

“Something I have regretted immensely every day,” he breathed out, his drug glazed eyes focusing on you as much as possible.

You could see him fighting for lucidity, but whatever he was on kept pulling him under. Your heart ached for the angel, at what he’d endured and what he’d become. You knew the Gadreel of your time would be appalled at the sight he now presented. Overwhelmed by the urge to touch him, to hold him close, you moved to stand between his legs, cupping his jaw in your hand. He leaned into your touch, eyes drifting shut as he nuzzled into your palm. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer, resting his head against your stomach and breathing deeply to inhale your scent.

Running your hands through his hair, you smiled when he practically began purring under your touch. Back in your own time, you would have been far too embarrassed and shy to be so forward, but now, at the end of the world, you weren’t going to let that stop you. His thumbs rubbed small circles along your sides, the soothing gesture filling you with comfort. The pair of you stayed like that for a while, lost in the momentary peace that surrounded you.

The long and draining day was catching up to you as your eyelids got heavier by the second. You tried to stifle the yawn that escaped, but of course Gadreel noticed. Rising from the bed, he urged you to lay down, nudging you gently to your back. When he tried to cover you with the thin blanket, you grabbed hold of his wrist, tugging him down to stretch out beside you. It was the most natural thing in the world when his arm wrapped around your waist, your back tucked firmly against his front. Feeling safer and more content than you ever had before, you drifted to sleep, the steady beat of your angel’s heart lulling you to rest.

A gentle humming woke you the next morning. Groggily blinking sleep from your eyes, you shifted in place, still wrapped in Gadreel’s arms. He brushed your hair out of the way, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. He kept humming in your ear, a wordless tune with no particular rhyme or rhythm. You stretched languidly, well rested for the first time in ages. “G’morning Gadreel,” you mumbled sleepily.

“It is a good morning, the very best morning now that my light has returned,” he whispered back.

Forcing your sleep heavy limbs to move, you turned to face him, scrunching your nose when he pressed a kiss to the tip.  The early morning light streaming in lit up his features, and you got lost in the green of his eyes. Toying with strands of his hair, you let the silence envelop you both. His gaze was intense as he devoured your features, memorizing every detail of your face. There was no telling how long the two of you would have stayed like that if not for the grumbling of your stomach.

Chuckling lightly, Gadreel pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead and rose, tugging you up with him. He led you out into the camp toward what looked like a mess hall, never once releasing your hand. No one disturbed the two of you as he helped you get your breakfast, though you were sure the sidelong looks several of the women were giving you wasn’t your imagination. He paid them no mind, and you did your best to do the same.

After you’d eaten, he guided you toward a secluded area of the camp. If it weren’t for the fence surrounding the place, it was almost idyllic. Gadreel found a soft patch of grass to sit on, pulling you down to join him, gathering you to him once more. It occurred to you that he hadn’t released you once since being reunited, except for when you had to answer nature’s call. You weren’t complaining though; being with Gadreel filled you with a greater sense of peace than you’d ever experienced before. For a long while, you didn’t say anything, content to simply sit in silence.

“My light,”Gadreel spoke suddenly, “I do not understand how you came to be here. I…I feared I would never see you again, never hear your voice or feel your touch. How is this possible? Are you truly here? Or has my mind betrayed me at last?”

The earnest desperation in his voice pulled at your heart. Clearing your throat, you replied, “Zachariah. He uh, he sent us here. Said he wanted us to ‘marinate’. To see that our actions have consequences.”  
  


Jaw clenched tight, Gadreel’s eyes burned with anger at your words. You rubbed your thumb against the back of his hand in an attempt to calm him. Exhaling sharply, he brought your hand up to his mouth to press a hard kiss to the back. Cupping the back of his neck to get his attention, you urged his face towards yours, pulling him into another kiss. He reciprocated it gladly, his hand coming up to cup your jaw. Breaking it off when the need to breathe got too great, you rested your forehead against his.

“It’s okay, it’s alright. We’re going to fix this- just watch. When Dean and I get back, we’ll make things right.”

“And I will lose you all over again,” he replied mournfully.

“No, you won’t,” you swore, voice filled with determination. Gesturing to your surroundings, you continued, “all of this will have never happened. All of it, including my- my death- will be erased, you’ll see.”

“How can you know that?” he asked, his voice quavering.

“Because I believe in us. Always. We’ll find a way, even if we have to take on Lucifer, Michael, Zachariah, all those sons of bitches. We’ll find a way, together.”

Tugging you into his arms, he wrapped his big body around yours, folding you into himself and breathing out the word, “Together.”

Before you could respond, a flare of thunder and lightning lashed across the sky, bright enough to blind you momentarily. When the spots faded from your vision, you found yourself back in the hotel room with Zachariah. You looked around frantically for Gadreel, but he was nowhere to be found. Zachariah turned to you, slimy smile on his face.

“Good of you to join me. I trust you’ve learned your lesson by now.”

“What lesson was that asshole?” you snarled out, furious at being toyed with and wanting nothing more than to stab Zachariah in the face.

“Come on, it should be obvious. You saw for yourself how far he’d fallen, all because of you. I have to hand it to you, it takes a lot to break an angel, but you managed it- bravo.”

Tears stung your eyes at his mockery, but you refused to give him the satisfaction of letting them fall. “Is that what this was all about? To stay away from Gadreel? You son of a bitch, why do you even care?”

“Look,” he said with an air of menace, dropping the smarmy persona, “we’re going to need every available angel for the war against Lucifer, and the last thing we need is you mucking up the works. So do both of you a favor and forget him.”

“Go fuck yourself,” you snapped.

“You little-”

Zachariah vanished from sight, cutting off what he had to say. You stumbled into a hard chest, recognizing the arms that held you steady. Looking into Gadreel’s concerned face, you couldn’t resist the urge to throw your arms around him. You felt him stiffen in shock, but paid no mind. Your heart leaped when he tentatively returned the embrace, holding you gently to him.

“Uh, you guys done?” Dean’s voice cut in.

You turned in Gadreel’s hold, just now noticing Dean and Cas standing there awkwardly. “Sorry guys.”

Dean smiled ruefully in understanding before addressing Cas. “That was some pretty nice timing.”

“We had an appointment.”

“Cas,” you piped up, “don’t ever change.”

You knew that you and Dean would have to explain what had happened, but for your only concern was to not waste anymore time. As Cas and Dean spoke quietly to one another, you turned to Gadreel, still wrapped firmly in his arms. He looked at you inquisitively, waiting for you to speak.

“Gad,” you began, “the things Zachariah showed us, it…it was pretty messed up. But I do have one thing to thank him for.”

“And what would that be?”

“He showed me possibilities I never dreamed of. Things I didn’t let myself hope for.”

“Such as?” he whispered, leaning in close.

You cupped the back of his head with both hands, pulling him in for a soft kiss. The two of you stood like that, simply savoring each other. When you pulled away, you murmured against his lips, “We’re going to win, Gadreel. We’re going to fight and win.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because we’ll have each other. We’ll be together.”  
  


“Together.”


End file.
